bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
September 6 2011 Belarus Match
Match Setting This match re-starts the UEFA Euro Cup Qualifiers after the Summer Break between the 2010-2011 and the 2011-2012 seasons. Squad The squad was announced on June 12th and consisted of 24 players, most of which play abroad with the exception of Mehmed Alispahic, Senad Lulic and Haris Handzic, who all play in the Adriatic Superleague. It consisted on 3 GK, 5 Defensemen, 12 Midfielders and 4 Strikers. The reason to nominate 24 players was the suspension of Ermin Zec for this match. The German Bundesliga, was the most represented league with 4 players, whlist all players play for different teams. Momclio Mrkaic and Edin Cocalic were set for their first international cap, if they had the oportunity to enter the pitch. The squad list is after the break: 24-man Squad Missing Players Ermin Zec will lose this match, despite being on the squad due to a one-game two yellow card suspension Boris Pandza is out for the rest of the 2011 season, with knee tendonitis. If he recovers well, he can be available for February. Safet Nadarevic is out of the squad due to his poor club form. Tactics Branislav Mikulic had the same tactical instructions from the last game, encouraging his team to retreat a bit their lines and blast out in counter attacks, taking advantage of his Attacking Midfielders' passing and the speed of the wide midfielders and forwards. The only change was the inclusion of Sejad Salihovic instead of Zvjezdan Misimovic as the could recover 100% after a small injury in the last game, he was in the bench. The starting squad and their roles was as follow. Result and Analysis Bosnia and Herzegovina won the match 2-0 Analysis The coach of Belarus is also a great tactical mastermind, with that words Branislav Mikulic played down the praises he got from the away win in Minsk a couple of days ago, and he was right on spot, once again, because Belarus adapted to Bosnia's style of play and they caused a lot of trouble for the hosts in this mach. But the Bosnian's have a gifted player, the Euro Cup Qualifiers goalscorer with 13 goals, and he stole the show, once again. In a boring start, neither team wanted to give away much, but Belarus held the ball and the best oportunities, and everytime they clashed with a solid defense and an awesome goalkeeper in Asmir Begovic. In the second half the thrills came as in the 59th minute Edin Dzeko took advantage of a great halfcourt pass from Miralem Pjanic to beat the offside line and score on a 1-on-1 with the keeper. After the goal the Bosnians took the game, and controlled it, with the ball in their feet. The ''coup de grace ''came 19 minutes after, as Dezko scored his second personal goal after a through ball from Vedad Ibisevic Important Stats Possession % = 44-56 Passes Completed % = 70-83 Shots = 8-22 Clear Cut Chances = 2-1 Long Shots = 5-13 Individual Performances It wasn't a game for individual praises, but Asmir Begovic played his heart out, and showed that he is the undisputed goalkeeper in the squad. He was a wall today, stopping all of the Belarusian goal oportunities. His rating was 9.2 Edin Dzeko once again stole the show offensively, capping his two clear oportunities and raising his tally in the Qualifiers to 13, and his total tally to 34 goals (in 38 matches). His rating was 8.8